Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which converts a size of image information that is to be inserted into a document, a data processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When preview processing is executed on a document into which one or more image files are inserted without being reduced in size, a huge amount of memory capacity will be required for the processing if a size (the number of pixels or resolution) of the image file is large. Thus, it is problematic that the processing performance is lowered.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-115208 discusses a printing technique for executing printing by selecting a suitable paper size based on the size of the image file. Accordingly, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-115208, printing is executed by selecting a large-size paper for a large-size image file, so that a large amount of memory capacity will be necessary for the processing. Thus, with the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-115208, the above-described problem cannot be solved.